


Would You Date Me? (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Así que, ellos se han besado.Derek solo tiene que pensar que hacer ahora.





	Would You Date Me? (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would You Date Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036169) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Como siempre muuuchiiisimas gracias a makingitwork por dejarme traducir esta magnifica y adorable serie!!!

Después de su acaramelado primer beso en un día soleado a fines del otoño, Derek realmente no sabe cómo... progresar.

Había sido cálido y correcto de este lado del perfecto, y se habían fundido el uno al otro justo cuando el almíbar se había derretido en las tortitas con mantequilla.

Pero a pesar del maravilloso momento, había sido un breve momento. Después de que Isabella se hubiera lanzado al piso de arriba para conseguir sus zapatos favoritos para desayunar (tal vez Derek tiene que comprarle un par de pantuflas), sus labios se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa a ambos lados. Como si ninguno de los dos pudiera creer que realmente estaba sucediendo a pesar de todas las señales que habían existido desde el día en que se conocieron. Los labios de Stiles habían sido rosados y suaves contra los suyos, había olido a seguridad, a manda pero con un toque mágico.

Derek acababa de estirar una mano para enroscarse alrededor de la nuca de Stiles, sentir ese suave y oscuro cabello entre sus dedos...

Cuando Isabella bajó al galope con zapatos de hadas en honor a Stiles.

Entonces sí... Derek no sabe cómo progresar.

Parece que nunca más tendrán otra oportunidad de continuar, por lo que Derek realmente no sabe lo que son. Él sabe lo que quiere que sean, y sabe que Stiles se preocupa por él y por Izzy, pero nunca han estado en una cita real. Él contempla llamar a Laura, pero luego aparca la idea rápidamente. Pero él... realmente no tiene a nadie más y el pensamiento lo entristece. Nunca anheló amigos, tiene a Isabella y ahora tiene Stiles, o lo hace, es tan confuso y Derek hunde la cabeza en sus manos cuando un golpe inteligente rompe su estado de ánimo.

Su hija está de pie con un vestido de abejorro, con diadema a juego, ojos curiosos y demasiado conocedores. —¿Estás pensando en Stiles, papi? —Ella pregunta, pero ya sabe la respuesta.

—No se que hacer. —Susurra, un poco quebrado, y ella corre hacia él, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su amplio pecho. De repente se siente como un padre terrible. ¿Esto es a lo que ha llegado? ¿Hablando de sus problemas de relación con su hija de cinco años?¿Ser tan completamente idiota para un chico que ha perdido la calma?

—Si que lo sabes. —Isabella pone los ojos en blanco, mordiéndose el cuello. —Quiero un hada, quieres un hada. Stiles es un hada.

Él quiere saber si ella sabe lo que significa. Él quiere saber que ella sabe que si comienza a salir con Stiles... no querría detenerse nunca. Lo que significa que tendrá una nueva parte de su vida y podría ser demasiado para ella. —Cariño, —dice en voz baja —es un poco más complicado que eso. —Ni siquiera ha mirado a una persona de esa manera desde que Jennifer se fue.

Suspira, acariciando su frente como una sabia anciana. —Papi, —repite, burlándose de su voz un poco —haces como si fuera mucho más complicado que eso. Te gusta Stiles, me gusta Stiles, a Stiles le agradamos. ¡Consigamos un Stiles! —Su excitación, sin embargo, no parece ofrecerle ningún indulto, por lo que frunce el ceño un poco más fuerte, pensando. —La Cenicienta tiene un hada madrina, —ella intenta, y Derek la humilla con una mirada cariñosa. —Su hada madrina la protege, como Stiles nos protegerá. Y en Game of Thrones, los lobos protegen...

—¿Estás viendo Game of Thrones? —Derek grita, consternado

—No. —Se burla, como si la idea fuera absurda: —no tiene suficiente color como My Little Pony. Pero Stiles dice que los lobos de esa serie protegen a la gente. Como si protegiéramos a Stiles, ¿verdad? —Ella lloriquea un poco, el pelo reemplaza algunos mechones de su cabello y ella jadea un poco cuando termina, roja y adorable por el esfuerzo. Derek está sonriendo, pero hay algo en sus ojos que se ve triste. Isabella cierra sus apuestas y se toca la nariz —¿Stiles te recuerda a mi madre?

Jesús. —¡No! —Derek llama, y de inmediato se ve arrepentido. Él no quiere sonar horrible cuando habla de Jennifer, no quiere que Isabella odie a su madre biológica, no quiere arriesgar ninguna oportunidad de una relación que pueda existir algún día. Aunque Izzy nunca mostró la más mínima inclinación hacia él, y Laura y Peter siempre han sido tan abiertamente críticos con las opciones de Jennifer frente a ella. —No, —dice, más suave. —Izzy, bebé, —niega con la cabeza —esto es más que protección. Stiles lo haría... Quiero que él sea parte de mi vida, pero tú eres mi vida, por lo que también sería parte de la tuya- Y quiero que entiendas que esto no significa que él sea tu padre ni nada por el estilo, o que te quiera menos...

Ella rueda los ojos. —Papi, —comienza, alegre pero seria, de acero y cariñosa —¡escucha! Quiero a Stiles en mi vida. Él no eres tú, eres mi papá. Y él no me dio a luz así que no es mi madre lógica, pero él es mi Stiles. ¡Mi hada! Y yo soy su loba. Él siempre lo dice. —Se cruza de brazos con aire de suficiencia, como para decir que soy su loba y no tú. Derek se siente un poco celoso.

—¿Estás segura? —Él susurra, abrazándola y ella suspira de nuevo.

—Papi, —ella niega con la cabeza con la sensación de que —la tía Laura tiene razón. Puedes ser muy tupido.

 

 

Y así, se da coraje.

Con la bendición de su hija y un corazón más seguro, Derek tiene una nueva misión. Él va a besar a Stiles de nuevo.

Él nunca dijo que era una misión brillante, sino pequeños pasos. Además, al menos será una misión muy agradable.

Si alguna vez la completa, claro.

Y hasta ahora, la misión no es un éxito. A pesar de la bendición de su hija, Derek no va a comenzar a besarse con Stiles frente a ella, y no es como si Isabella no estuviera siempre en la casa. Así que decide capturar la oportunidad perfecta: Isabella está en la escuela, Derek se las arregló para tomar un almuerzo más largo, y se dirige a la casa de Stiles donde el hada había dicho que se relajaría la mayor parte del día. Bueno, en realidad, él había dicho 'super relajación', pero Derek se niega a aceptar eso.

Toca cortésmente, los modales de su madre lo dejaron bien entrenado, y admira el pequeño jardín delantero. El Sheriff vive en una casa de la ciudad, por lo que no es muy grande, pero hay flores en patrones perfectos alrededor del perímetro y una vid de uvas que cubre la pared y hacia la puerta principal. Hay pequeños dientes debajo de la luz de la puerta, que huele muy fuertemente a los jacintos. Es un poco abrumador, y el corazón de Derek se hincha cuando se da cuenta de algo nuevo.

Stiles ha estado haciendo todo el trabajo de jardinería y flores en la casa Hale, pero nunca acosa los sentidos, incluso con los narcisos y lavandas en constante floración. Debe estar suavizando su olor para no ofender las tendencias de los hombres lobo. Él es muy atento, está tan...

—¡Está abierto!

Estúpido.

Él es un poco estúpido. Derek pone los ojos en blanco, y entra a la casa. Porque, ¿en serio? Esta es la casa del Sheriff, con mucha información confidencial y Stiles ni siquiera se molesta en cerrar la puerta con llave. Derek siente una punta de protección que se enrosca en su pecho; ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿Stiles sería capaz de defenderse? Tal vez, probablemente, pero ¿y si se lastimaba al intentar hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si él no pudiera?

—¿No deberías al menos comprobar quién es antes de llamar eso? —Él pregunta, a punto de entrar, pero de repente Stiles está en la entrada.

—Derek, —respira, como una caricia. Se inclina contra la puerta, los ojos brillantes y la cara un poco sonrojada. —Estás aquí, yo... pensé que tal vez querías algo de espacio.

Se inclina, no puede evitarlo, no con la forma en que se mueve la boca de Stiles o el brillo de sus orbes ambarinos o el sonido de golpeteo de su corazón de conejo. Él hace una danza de victoria interna cuando Stiles se relaja en él, por lo que se están besando suavemente, hambrientos, en la puerta. Esta vez es diferente, sin azúcar para ocultar el sabor de la magia y los labios de Stiles se separan y Derek coloca una gran mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda para tirar de él más cerca y el hada jadea, alejándose un poco.

—Maldita sea, —murmura, con los ojos en los labios de Derek. —Maldita sea me encanta cuando haces eso.

Y luego se están besando de nuevo y Stiles tiene las manos livianas y ligeras sobre el pecho de Derek, y Derek quiere continuar, pero tiene que saberlo, así que se libera. Stiles se ve sonrojado, desaliñado y positivamente comestible. —¿Me encanta cuando hago qué? —Él jadea, y Stiles frunció el ceño consternado al despedirse.

—Tus manos. Maldición, tus manos, están tan… —él se estremece, y Derek puede sentir todo por su cuerpo —son tan jodidamente perfectas. En mi espalda... mi cuello, es como, como si fuera tuyo y es tan jodidamente caliente…. —está besando a Derek de nuevo, poniéndose nervioso pero Derek está un poco sin palabras y entonces Stiles decide llenar su cuello con besos de mariposas que hacen que a Derek se le doble los dedos de los pies.

Oh Dios, se está poniendo duro. En público. Y frente de la casa del Sheriff. Por los besos. ¡Es un hombre adulto! Está a punto de convencer a Stiles para que vuelva a la casa cuando se congela.

Puede escuchar al Sheriff al otro lado de la calle, le está hablando a alguien sobre si debe o no regresar a su hogar.

—Tu padre está de regreso, —dice Derek, y sonríe ante la expresión de consternación de Stiles. —O al menos podría ser él. De cualquier manera, debería...

—Sin duda. —Stiles asiente, haciendo que Derek regrese a su camaro. —¡No es que me avergüence de ti! Es solo que él querrá conocerte y convertirse en un verdadero padre en el modo de poli, y creo que tal vez debería ayudarte a eso.

Derek mantiene un oído atento para el Sheriff mientras sale del camino de entrada, y baja la ventanilla mientras Stiles se apoya en el coche, con los brazos colgando sobre él. —Está bien, Stiles. —Derek entiende eso, la familia puede ser complicada. Ni siquiera ha decidido decirle a Laura que planea tener citas de nuevo. Si Stiles lo tendrá, al menos. —¿Somos... quiero decir, no quiero suponer, pero quieres...

—¿Salir de una maldita vez? Sí, por favor. —Stiles asiente, sonriendo brillantemente. —Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez el beso fue... tal vez no querías, y sé que Bells es un factor tan importante, pero viniste aquí hoy, así que debes quererlo, ¿verdad? Y definitivamente yo lo hago. Sé que podría haber problemas, pero mi segundo nombre es ‘soluciona problemas’, y creo que podríamos resolverlos. Y yo... —él sacude la cabeza, como si el pensamiento fuera repulsivo— Nunca haría cualquier cosa para lastimar a cualquiera de los dos. ¡No importa si terminamos realmente mal, lo que no creo que hagamos porque estoy obteniendo todo el buen rollo de esto! —Él se mueve entre ellos frenéticamente y el brillo flota en el coche de Derek.

—Stiles, —dice, con más calma y tranquilidad de lo que se siente, porque en realidad, es más o menos la encarnación viva del discurso rápido y frenético de Stiles. —¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

El hada que lleva puesta una tela escocesa y cubierta de topo se quita los labios y asiente una vez. —Me encantaría.

 

 

Sin embargo, en realidad nunca logran tener una cita al principio.

Cuando Isabella está en la escuela, Derek está trabajando principalmente, e incluso cuando puede tener tiempo libre, los turnos del Sheriff parecen coincidir, por lo que Stiles no puede escabullirse sin explicar a dónde va.

Derek comienza a sentirse un poco desesperado cuando entra a su casa un martes después del trabajo.

Son las 4 de la tarde y el sol todavía brilla, aunque está bastante bajo en el cielo, y mientras deja su bolsa de lona, puede oler el pastel y toda la casa está disfrutando del calor que el horno está emitiendo a medida que se enfría. Se dirige a la cocina y se ríe cuando ve a Stiles poner un pastel de manzana recién horneado. Hay una rama de manzano (de un manzano que Derek está seguro que no existía esa mañana) abriéndose paso a través de la ventana junto al fregadero, y hay harina y azúcar cubriendo algunos de los mostradores, pero está claro que Stiles hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerlos limpios.

—Entonces, Bells está durmiendo, no me preguntes cómo me las arreglé para jugar un juego de tres horas de lobo con ella, pero lo hice, y ella oficialmente quedo exhausta. Horneé este pastel, guardé todos mis archivos de casos y he desenchufado tu teléfono fijo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es apagar tu teléfono, sentarte y comer este pastel conmigo, y puede ser nuestra primera cita.

Se entrega con mucha confianza, pero Derek puede leer Stiles un poco mejor ahora. Puede ver las pequeñas líneas de preocupación bajo sus ojos, la forma en que se movió para favorecer su lado izquierdo, lo que significa que realmente se esforzó demasiado al correr con Izzy, y sus pantalones tienen más harina que pantalón, pero se ve tan bien en la cocina de Derek, que Derek se olvida del pastel por completo, dando zancadas alrededor de la mesa para besar a su novio.

Es duro y apasionado y tiene un poco de dientes, el tipo de pasión que Derek solo podía tener con Jennifer si ambos estaban borrachos y molestos. Pero aquí no hay ira, solo el olor tentador de la desesperación de Stiles y el deseo de Derek. Los dedos cubiertos de harina de Stiles están dejando huellas de polvo en las mejillas de Derek, y después de unos minutos de intoxicados besos, Derek desliza sus manos hacia el magnífico culo de Stiles.

Ha cruzado la línea, y por el gemido de Stiles, está bien.

Había sido tan incómodo con Jennifer la primera vez, no estaba seguro de qué hacer, y su falta de respuesta no había sido de mucha ayuda. Ahora, Derek sigue sus instintos, y levanta a Stiles sobre el mostrador, con las manos en su muslo, apretando posesivamente, un poco experimentalmente y por supuesto, Stiles gime más fuerte.

—Tus manos, —respira, enganchando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y juntándolos —Vivo por tus manos. Tus manos son mi religión.

Derek se ríe, y Stiles atrapa el sonido con sus labios.

Y no es que Derek no aprecie el siempre presente mantra de Stiles de lo totalmente desgarrado que está Derek, mientras sus uñas se rascan ardientemente por sus abdominales, pero prefiere poner sus manos piadosas sobre el pecho de Stiles. Debe decirlo en voz alta, porque Stiles se ríe encantado, atrayendo a Derek de manera increíblemente más cerca.

Eso le da a Derek una vista sin restricciones y acceso al largo y pálido cuello de Stiles.

Él no se avergüenza de decir que él casi lo ataca. Cada chupetón es más agradable que el anterior y pronto hay un rastro ordenado detrás de la oreja de Stiles. Las reacciones de Stiles lo calientan mucho más, cada vez que pellizca el punto justo por encima de su clavícula, las alas de Stiles parpadean por un momento, perdiendo el control por completo. Y Derek se siente insoportablemente presumido porque está haciendo eso. El hada está gimiendo incoherentemente ahora, el aliento le hace cosquillas a Derek en la oreja mientras tira de placer el cabello del hombre lobo.

—Camisa, —susurra, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza, levantando los brazos, y luego oyen el sonido de unos pasos en lo alto de la escalera.

Se apartan el uno del otro, tratando de alisarse el pelo y la ropa mientras Stiles maldice el hecho de que los niños lobo no tengan dolor en los músculos, pero Derek tiene harina en la cara y el cuello de Stiles brilla con la saliva de Derek con la luz de la cocina y ellos apenas se ven presentables.

—Stiles, ¿papá está en casa? —La voz de Izzy llama desde lo alto de las escaleras, pero afortunadamente no baja.

—Sí, cariño, —responde Stiles con voz un poco ronca. —Tenemos pastel, ¿por qué no te pones tus zapatos de tarta y todos podemos comer un poco?

—¡Sí, pastel! ¡De acuerdo! —Y ella está correteando de regreso a su habitación.

Los dos adultos se miran el uno al otro por un momento, antes de disolverse en carcajadas. Derek se quita la harina de la mejilla mientras Stiles se limpia el cuello con la manga. —Tio, —se ríe, sin aliento y emocionado —La amo, pero tu hija es una mata-erecciones. —Se quita un poco de azúcar de los pantalones y sopla en el aire haciéndolos toser. Pasaron unos momentos volviendo a un estándar de vestimenta semi-decente. —Pero eso estuvo caliente. —Stiles concluye, mirando el torso de Derek como si pudiera ver los músculos a través de su camiseta gris —más que eso por favor.

Derek sonríe tímidamente al suelo. —También me gustaría eso .

Isabella corre por las escaleras con sus zapatillas azules y planta un beso en la mejilla de su padre. Luego, los tres comienzan a comer tres porciones grandes de pastel, y cada uno habla sobre sus días. Se ríen, bromean y todos lavan y secan los platos, cantan de vez en cuando, y cuando ya casi terminan, Derek enjuaga el fregadero, Isabella guarda los últimos cubiertos, Stiles ladea la cabeza. —Creo que esto cuenta. —Él dice, y ambos lo miran con curiosidad por romper el momento de silencio pacífico. —Como una cita. Comer pastel con mis lobos, lavar los platos y cantar High School Musical. Definitivamente cuenta como una cita.

El hombre lobo brilla, e Isabella asiente con énfasis. —Esa es la cita perfecta. —Ella decreta, con manchas de tarta alrededor de su boca.

No todas sus citas son así. Se las arreglan para salir a cenar un par de veces, ver películas o dar largos paseos, pero algunos de las mejores suceden sin planificación. Con los tres jugando barbies en el jardín, o los viajes espontáneos a por plantas de Stiles a playas y montañas y una vez al gran cañón (que Izzy había llamado sin ceremonias: solo un gran agujero).

Sin embargo, algunos de las favoritas de Derek están más cerca de casa. En el jardín con una manta de picnic en medio de la noche, con Stiles metido en su costado y el sonido de su hija roncando; las estrellas brillaban interminablemente sobre ellos junto al brillante y aprobador brillo de la luna.


End file.
